1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for driving a regulating motor, and more particularly, the control device can control the rotational direction of the regulating motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among the conventional woodworking machines, for example, table saw, only a saw blade is driven to work by an electric motor, and other operations, like adjustment of the cutting height and angle of the saw blade, are done manually. Such manual adjustment is done generally by turning a hand wheel located outside the table saw; and then rotating the screw rod having an end fixed to a center of the hand wheel and further moving a saw base engaging with the screw rod by its thread and coupled with the saw to synchronously move the saw. However, such mechanical operation is laborious and takes more time to adjust the saw to the predetermined position, thus being inconvenient.